A secondary battery, also called a rechargeable battery or a storage battery, refers to a battery reusable after discharging by a way in which an active material for the secondary battery can be re-activated by charging. At present, the most widely used Li-ion battery refers to a secondary battery, in which two compounds capable of reversibly intercalating and deintercalating Li ions are used as the positive electrode and the negative electrode thereof, respectively. To improve the safety performance of the Li-ion battery, encapsulating or coating the negative electrode, adding an electrolyte passivating agent, using a strong separator, doping and encapsulating the separator, doping and encapsulating the positive electrode, or forming surface-coating layer is generally used in the prior art. Generally, a lot of additives are added, or a complicated process is used, for improving the safety performance.
However, the above-mentioned methods generally have adverse effect, e.g., the electrical performance of the Li-ion battery deteriorates significantly, the internal impedance increases, and the energy density and the power performance decrease. To meet the large-scale application of the Li-ion battery and achieve green and sustainable development, a new negative electrode material is needed to be developed.
For the above-mentioned purpose, the present application is proposed.